


Love Never Dies

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Crossdressing, Derek is Dracula, Drama, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Love Triangles, M/M, Memories, Multi, Reincarnation, Rich Derek, Romance, Tragedy, Vampire Derek Hale, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Legend awakes to new life<br/>Derek's love for Stiles<br/>Has always been immortal</p><p>'Centuries I've waited for you and now I have to stay far from you'<br/>John awakes Derek from his long slumber to take revenge on the Order of Dragon.<br/>Who turned Derek into a Vampire and killed his lover Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> After watching Dracula TV again I had this idea  
> Advises and Suggestions are always welcomend  
> Please Comment  
> Thank you :)  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

He knew it was wrong  
He knew it would hurt  
He knew he would burn for this  
He knew it was sin  
He knew it would destroy him  
He knew he couldn't fight this yearning  
He knew he would fall because of this  
He knew all this yet he didn't stop it  
Because he knew it was worth it  
He was worth it  
He who made his dead heart beat again  
Still he couldn' resist to ask his dear lord  
Is this sin?  
Is loving someone a sin?  
Is me loving him a sin?  
Am I a Sinner?  
Silence this was all he got  
Then he burned to ashes  
It hurted certainly  
But it was nothing  
His heart had caused more pain  
He would rise again  
Not as the human he used to be  
But as the monster he needed to be  
He would do it for him  
His love  
His life  
His heart  
His soul  
His blood and flesh  
His everything  
He watched him burn like a witch  
He burned too  
And he will burn them  
He will get his revenge he swore  
For his dear wife and lover  
He will bath in blood  
For Stiles  
His Stiles  
For eternally

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter the story begins  
> This is an Dracula TV AU Teenwolf/Supernatural Crossover  
> We will get to know more about Derek  
> Thank you :)


End file.
